


Becoming a Family

by MycroftexMachina



Series: Good Luck Charm [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2017-2018 NHL Season, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftexMachina/pseuds/MycroftexMachina
Summary: Jasper meets everyone





	Becoming a Family

**Author's Note:**

> Follows immediately after the end of Jasper

By the end of bye-week, pretty much everyone on the team knows, and everyone wants to dragon-sit right the fuck now.

 

Mitch would be jealous if it weren't for the fact that Jasper, in his infinite wisdom, has pretty strong opinions about each and every player on the team, and he doesn't like everyone indiscriminately.

 

He loves Willy and Zach a lot, of course, and Mitch doesn't think it’s got anything to do with having met them first and everything to do with the fact that they are the ‘cool uncles’—Willy’s label, not Mitch’s.

 

It takes Willy one afternoon to get Jasper fucking addicted to the berry concoction thingy he likes to use when he takes showers. When Mitch finds out, he doesn't even try to put his foot down—there is something about picking battles that seems to be at the foundation of parenting.

 

Willy looks at Mitch smugly, Jasper looks at Mitch proudly, like bathing in berry-scented body-wash is a major developmental milestone, and Mitch throws his hands in the air and thinks, _Fuck it._ Willy can pay for the body-wash, Jasper can play with the body-wash, and at least it’s not verbena or lavender or, like, petunias.

 

Zach spends a lot of time researching dragons. He buys some books about them at a local bookstore and orders at least a dozen from Amazon. While he waits for them to arrive, he actually goes to UT’s library to do some research, Jasper safely hidden in his backpack.

 

“Not sure this is the best idea,” Auston objects when Zach comes to get Jasper. Mitch doesn't blame him, but he’s trying not to trap the little guy in the four walls of his apartment or the rink.

 

“He’s going to be fine. Classes haven’t started yet, so very few people are around,” Zach reassures Auston, scratching Jasper’s snout delicately. “Plus he knows how to be stealthy, don't you?”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper comments.

 

“And afterwards we are grabbing some lunch with Willy and Kappy,” Zach adds. “We’re going to have fun, and you guys can do whatever.”

 

Mitch and Auston have stopped feeling embarrassed every time Willy comes out with innuendos about their sex life, and Zach is the sweetest dude on earth, so Mitch just shrugs, looks at Jasper and tells him, “You do what Hymie says and don't go around exploring, alright?”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper promises, scuttling up Mitch’s arm and nuzzling his neck before running back to Zach, wings flapping in anticipation.

 

Mitch is informed by Willy, because Willy is a busy-body, that when Jasper is with Zach, mostly what they do is look at books. Jasper seems endlessly amused by the images and the descriptions Zach reads to him—turns out, Jasper cannot read, regardless of the language. When Zach volunteers to teach him, Mitch almost cries in relief. Neither him nor Auston is the academic type, really.

 

Jasper has a weird fascination with Freddie and Brownie. Auston claims it's the red hair, Willy thinks it's the goalie stuff—which, since Brownie is not a goalie doesn't really work, but it's Willy and logic, so Mitch isn't holding his breath.

 

“Bullshit,” Brownie says when Mitch and Jasper meet him at his place—Auston went home to get more of his stuff and to air his condo.

 

“It’s the chamomile tea,” Brownie adds, serving Jasper a steaming cup with some biscuits he must have gotten at one of the many bakeries Toronto has.

 

Mitch hates chamomile with the fire of a thousand suns, but Jasper does indeed love it, and Mitch is all about indulging the little dude’s healthy habits.

 

“He likes you because of the chamomile tea?” Mitch asks befuddled.

 

“I mean,” Brownie points out reasonably. “I did introduce him to one of the seven wonders of the modern world.”

 

“Is that why Jasper doesn't like Connor? Because he hates coffee?” Mitch ponders.

 

“ _Cheep_ , _cheep, cheep,_ ” Jasper protests vehemently.

 

“I know you don't hate Carrick, buddy, chill,” Mitch laughs at Jasper’s puffed up expression. “You’ll get to spend some time with him soon.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says, which, to Mitch, sounds like ‘I better.’ Whatever. It’s not like Mitch didn't know him and Auston were spoiling him rotten.

 

Mo and Patty, Jasper liked immediately, as he did Gards, but he doesn't get to see them often, because Patty has a large family who cannot know about Jasper, yet, and Mo and Gards have been busy, first doing Leaf shit and then going away for bye-week.

 

Still, Mo often Facetimes with Jasper, doing a ridiculous puppy-voice that always gets Jasper preening like a fucking peacock. When it happens, Auston has a hard time containing his laughter, with Mitch kicking his leg to signal him to behave. Mo is their de-facto captain until Auston’s ready, so Auston needs to show some respect.

 

Much to Auston's delight, Jasper is remarkably ambivalent towards Bozie, who tries to win him over with chocolate, marshmallows and cake batter, to no avail. James finds that hilarious, but it's not like James is faring much better in the list of people Jasper likes.

 

“I think he’s jealous that they get to spend so much time with you on the ice and at practice,” Zach suggests one evening, when he and Willy are over for dinner, not long after the end of bye-week.

 

“You mean because they’re my lineys?” Mitch clarifies, eyebrows arched in surprise.

 

Zach nods. Jasper, who’s on Willy’s left shoulder looking around lazily, says nothing.

 

“But that makes no sense,” Mitch says. “He loves you guys, and you’re Auston’s lineys.”

 

“Admittedly, Zach and I are light-years ahead of Tyler and JVR on so many levels,” Willy points out, passing Jasper a piece of chicken.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says. It could be a ‘Thank you’ or a ‘You can bet your ass you are’. Mitch isn’t sure, though he doesn't think Jasper knows what a light-year is.

 

“Can we pause for a moment to recognize Nylander just complimented me?” Zach says, bringing his hand to his chest with a solemn expression on his face.

 

Auston snorts, Mitch rolls his eyes, Willy kicks Zach under the table, but Jasper does, indeed, pause, and brings his own paw to his little chest, mimicking Zach’s pose.

 

“Teacher’s pet,” Willy mocks him gently when he sees him.

 

Jasper trills happily and goes back to his chicken.

 

With Leo and Naz, Jasper looks a bit overwhelmed. It might be because, as soon as they meet him, they start arguing in front of him like they usually do.

 

“He must have Russian ancestry,” Leo says, looking at Jasper intently. “Dragons are very popular in Russian folklore.”

 

“Nonsense,” Naz interjects. “Look at him, he is clearly Canadian. With some Middle-Eastern accents.”

 

“Guys,” Mitch tries to say, because they did find Jasper in Arizona and, if he’s anything, he’s American—unfortunately.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Leo scoffs, “there aren’t any dragons in the Middle East.”

 

“Right,” Naz counters, “because Russia is brimming with them.”

 

“There are plenty of unexplored areas of Russia where dragons could reside undisturbed,” Leo points out reasonably. Mitch supposes he’s got a point.

 

“And there aren’t in the Middle East or Canada?” Naz looks at him incredulous.

 

Jasper observes the exchange as if he were at a tennis match, while Auston looks at the ceiling resignedly. Mitch wonders how Patty manages to survive on a line with the two of them.

 

“Guys,” Mitch tries again, but he gets ignored again as Leo and Naz go back and forth about the wonders of their respective countries’ folklore traditions. Mitch suddenly wishes Zach were here to shut them up.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says, shrieks, really, thus drawing their attention back to him.

 

“What, buddy?” Naz says, all gentle. It’s quite endearing, actually.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper points out.

 

“What did he say?” Leo asks.

 

“My guess is that he’s reminding you of the part of the story where we explained Mitch found him in Phoenix,” Auston grins.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper confirms.

 

“Which would make him, well, American,” Auston adds smugly.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says, and Mitch can tell he’s not completely satisfied with that solution either.

 

“Citizen of the world, eh?” Naz suggests.

 

Jasper tilts his head in that way he does when he’s thinking hard about something.

 

“ _Cheep_ , _cheep, cheep,_ ” he agrees enthusiastically.

 

Auston huffs, but doesn't seem too put off. He’s as besotted with Jasper as Jasper is with him.

 

Kappy, Borgy, and Josh fascinate Jasper, but only in small doses. Like, Mitch realizes very quickly that he's never going to be able to ask them to dragon-sit, because there is no way in hell Jasper is going to listen to any of them. It’s a combination of Jasper having them wrapped around his little paws and of them wanting to go out and play with him in the park, or something equally dangerous.

 

Hainsey, Roman, Dominic and Mac are another story altogether. It might be because they’re older, but when Jasper meets them, he behaves like a boyfriend meeting his girlfriend’s parents for the first time. He’s polite and charming, wags his tail at the appropriate time, and doesn't snort smoke once—like he’s afraid that might be a deal breaker.

 

“He’s gonna grow out of it quickly,” Auston comments when the four of them leave Mitch’s apartment, Jasper already back to his usual self. “It’s too complicated a charade to sustain.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper agrees mournfully, sneezing soon thereafter and thus proving he’s still breathing smoke.

 

“They’re not going to eat you for breakfast if you prank them,” Mitch reassures him with a smile.

 

“ _Cheep_?” Jasper asks, which Mitch interprets as ‘Are you sure?’

 

“As long as you don't let Willy run the show, you should be fine,” Auston advises.

 

“Listen to Matty, buddy,” Mitch says. “Don't let Willy convince you to prank any of them. The consequences might be dire.”

 

Jasper seems weirdly fascinated by the idea, which Mitch puts down to Willy’s unholy influence.

 

On the Monday before their first game back after the break—a home game against the Blues right before another road trip—Mitch and Auston ask Marty to come over at Mitch’s after practice.

 

Jasper came with them to the rink, as always, but since a couple of people have yet to be told, Marty included, Mitch asks him to stay in his bag.

 

Marty arrives with lunch and an excited account of his lovely few days away with his girlfriend. Mitch smiles and asks questions, because he’s happy that his friend is happy, while Auston listens, surreptitiously feeding Jasper, who’s resting on his lap—one thing Willy did right: he got Jasper addicted to peppers and broccoli, which is really not a bad thing, in Mitch’s opinion.

 

“So, what did you guys end up doing?” Marty asks once the meal is over and they’ve relocated in the living room.

 

Introducing Jasper to Marty goes as well as expected. Marty goes from shocked to charmed to super-excited in the span of five minutes and he immediately starts asking a bazillion questions Mitch has no answers to.

 

“You can’t tell anyone, Marty,” Auston explains, steel in his voice. “We’re not letting people share this with their families until we’re on surer footing.”

 

“I understand,” Marty says. “I’ll keep it a secret. Forever, if necessary,” he adds, fist-bumping Jasper, who looks at him puzzled before extending his left front paw and touching Marty’s fist with it. Mitch is frankly surprised nobody tried that before.

 

“Is that why you moved in?” Marty asks then, turning to Auston. “Because he imprinted on both of you?”

 

Mitch flushes slightly. Imprinting is actually a good term for what’s been happening, but it’s not the reason for Mitch’s embarrassment.

 

Auston looks at him, and Mitch shrugs, because they haven’t gotten around discussing who they’re telling what, and only Willy and Zach know, but Mitch is not ashamed about what they’re to each other.

 

“Sort of,” Auston says.

 

“Sort of,” Marty repeats.

 

“ _Cheep_!” Jasper agrees, which, really, the last thing Mitch needs is for Jasper to gang up with Marty.

 

Marty looks at Auston, looks at Mitch, looks at Jasper, and then he _fixates_ on Auston.

 

“Are we going to need to have a talk?” he asks, eyebrows raised.

 

“No,” Mitch says vehemently. “Absolutely not. You’re not having any talk with anyone about anything.”

 

“It’s fine, Mitchy,” Auston says.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper wags his tail, like the excitement of Marty giving Auston a shovel talk is almost unbearable.

 

“Jasper,” Mitch says. “Stop that. Let’s not encourage Marty, okay?”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper replies, and he almost sounds demure. Almost. The little dude is really spending way too much time with Willy.

 

“But you guys are together, right?” Marty wants to make sure.

 

“Yeah,” Mitch says, looking at him.

 

“And you’re taking care of each other,” Marty prods, and that is not a question.

 

“Of course,” Mitch says. “We’re taking care of each other, of ourselves and of Jasper.”

 

“Good,” Marty nods approvingly.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper agrees, and he snuggles on Auston’s lap, going to sleep promptly, as he often does.

 

“Are you planning on staying here long term?” Marty asks Auston.

 

“For now,” Auston confirms. “I have to talk to my dad, and that’s going to be tricky, because we really want to keep the news about Jasper contained. Still, he doesn't like it when I am not around.”

 

“He?” Marty smirks. “He, Jasper or he, Mitch?”

 

Mitch rolls his eyes. “I don't scream bloody murder when Auston isn’t around.”

 

“That happens only at night,” Auston reminds him, which is true, thankfully, otherwise things would be impossible to manage.

 

“I am going to refrain from making the obvious joke about Mitch screaming at night,” Marty says, smiling toothily.

 

Mitch groans and it’s Auston’s turn to flush in embarrassment.

 

By the time the game against the Blues is behind them, and the Leafs leave for their road trip, everyone on the team knows about Jasper.

 

In order to avoid the stress of smuggling Jasper through customs, with the risks that that entails, Mitch and Auston decide to leave him with Sosh, who’s still on IR.

 

Mitch is not happy about it, like, not at all, but until they talk to Babs, he doesn't want to risk it.

 

Sosh is super reassuring, and he promises that the two of them are just going to stay at his place and chill. Plus, he points out, it’s a good opportunity for Jasper to practice his Russian, and Zaits is going to come around whenever he can.

 

“It’s only for three days, Marns,” Auston reminds him as Mitch cuddles Jasper in Sosh’s living room.

 

“I know,” Mitch says, eyes filled with tears.

 

“He’s gonna be fine,” Auston adds. “Right, buddy?”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper promises from Mitch’s neck.

 

Sosh is nodding solemnly and there is no trace of amusement on his face. Mitch appreciates it.

 

“You be good for Nikita, okay?” Mitch says kissing Jasper’s snout.

 

Jasper licks Mitch’s nose and then stretches towards Auston and licks his cheek.

 

“I’ll miss you, too, buddy,” Auston smiles sadly.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper replies, and then he scuttles down Auston’s body and he goes to lie down on Sosh’s couch.

 

“I send texts and photos,” Sosh promises.

 

“No photos,” Mitch says. “But texts would be good. And we’ll call.”

 

“We need to go, Marns,” Auston says.

 

Mitch nods and in short order they’re in Mitch’s truck on their way to Pearson.

 

Mitch spends most of the flight to Philly crying on Marty’s shoulder and he knows that Auston is not faring much better, because Freddie is quietly talking to him.

 

Willy and Zach are cuddled up together looking at Zach’s tablet, and it occurs to Mitch that this must be hard for them as well, especially since they’re Jasper flight buddies.

 

They get to the hotel in time for a late dinner and an early night. As soon as Mitch and Auston are in their room, there is a knock on their door.

 

When Auston goes to open it, Mitch sees Willy and Zach coming in, looking really despondent.

 

“Are you going to call Sosh?” Willy asks. He looks like someone stole all his hair products, which is really not an expression someone wants to see on William Nylander’s face.

 

“Yeah,” Mitch says, Auston’s computer already set up on the room’s only desk.

 

“Well, go ahead, do it,” Zach says.

 

It doesn't even cross Mitch’s mind to kick the two of them out and they spend an hour chatting with Jasper, who’s happy to see them all, but seems reasonably content at Sosh’s.

 

“He like borscht,” Nikita explains to them proudly. “No fan of pelmeni, though.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper complains, making what Mitch can only assume is a disgusted face.

 

“Thanks for broadening his culinary horizons, dude,” Auston says. “Beets are good.”

 

“Beets are gross,” Mitch says, because they are a root vegetable that bleeds, they taste like dirt and their texture reminds him of corpses—not that Mitch’s ever eaten human flesh.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper protests indignant.

 

“I didn't say _you_ can’t have them,” Mitch defends himself. “I am sure Sosh is going to be happy to indulge you as much as you like. Leo and Zaits, too.”

 

“For sure,” Nikita agrees easily.

 

“Did you like the new body wash?” Willy asks.

 

“ _Niet_ ,” Sosh says wrinkling his nose.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says, and then he begins a long diatribe, seemingly against milk and honey body washes.

 

“I guess you’re right, buddy,” Willy nods pensively. “Maybe we should just limit ourselves to drink milk. Have you tried that?”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says, and it’s clearly a no.

 

“Okay, milk and honey when you get back. And berry body wash. I’ll look for something else,” Willy promises.

 

Mitch sees that Jasper is fading fast so he gets down to business.

 

“Jasper, remember: neither Auston nor I can be there with you tonight.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says, looking sad but understanding.

 

“He really not happy about it,” Sosh admits. “Doesn't like my room. Or my bed.”

 

“But you like the couch, right, buddy?” Auston says.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says.

 

“How about you let Sosh sleep in his bed and you spend the night on the couch. Mitch and I are going to leave the connection open, so if you want to talk to us you just tell us.”

 

It’s actually a great idea and Jasper trills excitedly.

 

“You okay with that, Sosh?” Mitch asks, worrying his lower lip with his teeth.

 

“Da,” Sosh says with a smile. “Good plan. We watch Russian TV now, but before I go to sleep I call?”

 

Jasper seems excited at the prospect of watching Russian shows, so Mitch and Auston nod and Zach and Willy say goodnight.

 

“This sucks so bad,” Zach sighs, sitting on the floor and laying his head against Mitch’s bed.

 

“No shit,” Willy agrees, throwing himself on Auston’s bed.

 

Mitch sits on his bed, Auston snuggled protectively around him.

 

“Is this how it feels to be a parent? Because Patty didn't say anything about it,” Auston comments.

 

“We didn't exactly ask,” Mitch points out. He’s making a valiant effort not to cry, because he’s still exhausted from the plane, but it’s not easy.

 

Auston is tense around Mitch, a sign he’s not as serene as he’s trying to pretend. Mitch starts to caress the arm Auston has around him in what he hopes is a soothing manner.

 

“Can we sleep here?” Willy asks.

 

“What?” Zach says. “Why?”

 

“Because that way we can see that Jasper is doing well,” Willy says logically.

 

“We have a game tomorrow, Willy,” Zach reminds him. “The bed is not that big.”

 

“It’s the Flyers,” Willy points out.

 

“You just doomed us,” Mitch says, because the Flyers had a shitty start of the season, but they’re doing much better now, and Mitch has played with some of them at Worlds. They’re good.

 

“Whatever,” Willy says. “We’re gonna be fine.”

 

“Yes,” Auston says, “which is why you’re going to sleep in your room tonight.”

 

“Matty,” Willy whines.

 

“No, Willy,” Auston says. “We do have a game. And look at the bright side. If Jasper gets used to sleeping away from Mitch and me, you guys can have a sleepover soon.”

 

“Let’s not get carried away,” Mitch says, but Willy’s eyes are already very bright.

 

“Really?” he says excitedly.

 

Auston looks at Mitch, and it’s not like Mitch doesn't trust Willy with Jasper. He’s just protective, because Jasper’s little and open and loving and Mitch doesn't want him to hurt.

 

“Alright,” Mitch agrees. “But Zach gets to supervise.”

 

“What?” Zach laments. “Why do I always get saddled with him when there’s something involving being an adult?”

 

“Fuck off, you love me,” Willy huffs.

 

“I do, but it doesn't really help me, does it?” Zach rolls his eyes good-naturedly.

 

“Let’s go to our room,” Zach adds, getting up and extending a hand towards Willy, who takes it and lets himself be lifted up.

 

“We’ll text you when we wake up tomorrow morning,” Mitch promises.

 

“You better,” Willy mumbles before leaving the room, the door closing with a thud behind them.

 

Mitch lies quietly in Auston’s arms for a long time, thinking about how quickly and how dramatically his life changed in just three weeks.

 

“This is really hard, Auston,” he finally says, turning into Auston’s embrace and hiding his face in his neck.

 

“I know, Mitchy,” Auston agrees. “I wish I could promise you it’s going to get better, but somehow I don't think that’s gonna happen.”

 

“We really should ask Patty. And Bozie,” Mitch says.

 

Auston hums in agreement, dropping a kiss on Mitch’s head.

 

They cuddle together until Sosh calls them back, Jasper already fast asleep on his couch.

 

They position Auston’s laptop on Auston’s bed so that Jasper can see them if he wakes up—he has an uncanny predisposition for understanding how technology works, for all that he’s a mythical animal presumably as old as time. Mitch has stopped being surprised about the things he can understand.

 

The night goes surprisingly well. Jasper sleeps through it, and so do Mitch and Auston. When the alarm beeps, it wakes the three of them, and Jasper chirps happily when he sees them before disappearing for a few minutes—presumably to use the litter-box.

 

Auston texts Willy and Zach, who come by half asleep but dressed for breakfast, and the four of them spend fifteen minutes keeping Jasper company as he snacks on some fruit Sosh left out for him.

 

The rest of the day is bearable, if only just. Mitch goes through the motions of practice, lunch, afternoon nap and dinner. He texts Sosh, who’s very nice at responding quickly with updates about Jasper.

 

They play well for all that Mitch and Auston aren’t completely there, and they get a win even Babs can’t complain about. After that, they’re off to Ottawa.

 

They have a day off before facing the Senators. Babs isn’t in a bad mood, which means that practice is fun if exacting—Coach never lowers his standards.

 

After lunch, Mitch and Auston go back to their room to spend some ‘quality’ time together—this was really a part of parenting Mitch hadn’t even considered would be an issue.

 

“To be fair,” Auston points out still out of breath, dropping a kiss on Mitch’s stomach, “infants and toddlers tend to have their own bedroom.”

 

Mitch hums satisfied—they’re remarkably good at this considering that they’re each other’s first when it comes to sex with another guy.

 

“Do you think we should turn the guestroom in a bedroom for Jasper?” Mitch asks, carding his fingers through Auston’s sweaty hair.

 

“Let’s wait a bit,” Auston replies. “There’s been a lot of changes in his life recently, and we know nothing about what happened to him before we found him. He can sleep with us as long as he likes.”

 

Mitch exhales relieved, because he’s not ready to let go of his time with Jasper just yet. He’s glad Auston thinks the same.

 

“I love him just as much as you do, Mitchy,” Auston smiles getting up and dropping a messy kiss on Mitch’s mouth.

 

“I know,” Mitch acknowledges, passing his arms around Auston’s neck. “It’s just that sometimes I think I am too needy and stifling.”

 

“You’re not,” Auston says serious, looking at Mitch with his big brown eyes.

 

“But you’re so much better at dealing with being away from him than I am,” Mitch points out.

 

Auston lets out a startled laughter.

 

“Mitch,” he says. “I am _terrified._ I am terrified even when he’s with Willy and Zach, and I actually trust them to be able to take care of him if we can’t. I am just better at _hiding_ it.”

 

“Oh,” Mitch says surprised.

 

“We’ll figure it out, Mitch,” Auston promises. “That’s what people do.”

 

“I guess,” Mitch says, caressing Auston’s back in what he hopes is a soothing manner.

 

“You need to talk to your dad,” he adds, because they need to figure out their long-term living arrangements. Mr. Matthews is super chill, much like Auston, but he’s not going to accept that Auston moved in with Mitch just because they’re together.

 

“I already mentioned to him that things have changed,” Auston explains, his cheeks coloring delicately. “He wants you to come to dinner once he’s back. He’s arriving on the 30th.”

 

“Oh god,” Mitch whines, hiding his face in Auston’s shoulder.

 

“It’s gonna be fine, he likes you already,” Auston laughs.

 

“If you told your parents, I should probably tell mine,” Mitch says.

 

“Probably,” Auston agrees. “Before my mom texts yours and they start making plans.”

 

Mitch rolls his eyes and then changes the topic.

 

“Enough talk of parents and children. Ravish me again, since we’ve got the time,” he demands.

 

Auston huffs but complies readily enough.

 

That evening finds them in Patty’s room playing euchre with Brownie—Jasper looking at them from Auston’s computer screen.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says disapprovingly when Auston and Mitch lose for the second time in a row—as it turns out, Jasper is extremely competitive and even if he doesn't quite follow the rules of the game, he’s perfectly capable of understanding when somebody loses.

 

“I know, right?” Brownie says with a smirk. “Tonight, they just suck.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper sort of sighs, putting his snout on his paws and flicking his tail.

 

“Don't worry, buddy,” Patty says, tapping the screen with his index finger. “Lady Luck is bound to turn on us.”

 

Not that night, apparently, since Mitch and Auston go back to their room with their pockets much lighter than they’d been at the beginning of the evening.

 

Jasper is asleep on Sosh’s couch—Sosh said goodnight during their last round—and Auston drops the computer on the bed.

 

“This is getting harder rather than easier,” he says.

 

“We need to talk to Babs as soon as we get back,” Mitch agrees. “Maybe he can help us finding ways to bring Jasper with us. Also, we’re not going to always have people on IR.”

 

“There is that,” Auston acknowledges.

 

They fall asleep not long after, Auston wrapped around Mitch, as usual.

 

A while later, Mitch is awoken by a strange noise. As he looks around, he sees Jasper awake as well, and chirping softly.

 

“Hey, buddy,” he whispers, not wanting to disturb Auston.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says, and it’s fucking _heartbreaking_.

 

“I know,” Mitch says, stretching to grab the computer. “We miss you, too. Only one more night, okay?”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper agrees, although it sounds forced.

 

“Is everything okay?” Auston mumbles, turning to find Mitch with the computer on his lap.

 

“Jasper is a bit sad,” Mitch explains, trying not to burst out crying—that’s not going to help anyone.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper confirms, looking at the two of them forlornly.

 

“Oh, Jasper,” Auston says, caressing the screen where Jasper’s pixelated image is.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper sighs.

 

“How about Auston and I keep you company until you fall asleep?” Mitch suggests.

 

Jasper agrees with a happy chirp and Auston grabs his phone and finds a website with information about dragons—Zach’s been very clear Jasper likes to hear about that. He starts reading and, within fifteen minutes, Jasper is fast asleep again, his little body curled on one of the couch’s pillows.

 

“Let’s get some sleep,” Auston sighs heavily.

 

They do so with the computer on Auston’s pillow, right between them.

 

The game against Ottawa is a clusterfuck, though it has nothing to do with Jasper’s needs and everything to do with how the Leafs’ defense collapses in the first and never recovers. The forwards can’t seem to be able to score. Patty and Zach draw some penalties, but the ensuing power plays don't result in any goals.

 

Babs reams them a new one and then orders them all to the showers, sending out the As to do media.

 

Mitch checks his phone, and he finds the usual updates from Sosh, plus some well timed Russian curses about the game.

 

“He’s fine,” Mitch tells Auston when Auston looks at him questioningly. “Sosh told me he’s going to wait up for us.”

 

“If we take off at a decent time, we might be able to get back to your place by two,” Auston nods. The flight to Toronto is only a little over an hour, so it’s not beyond the realm of possibilities.

 

Things go relatively smoothly, considering that everyone is exhausted and Babs is not a happy camper. He tells them that practice is at 3PM, and Mitch looks at Auston as they deplane.

 

“We need to talk to him before practice.”

 

Auston nods and goes to let Mo know of their plan so the rest of the team, or at least the As, is kept in the loop.

 

“I am coming over tomorrow morning,” Willy walks up behind Mitch.

 

“Okay,” Mitch agrees.

 

“Really?” Willy asks.

 

“Willy,” Mitch says, passing his right arm around Willy’s waist. “I know you miss him. You can come over anytime. Just give us some warning, alright?”

 

Willy lights up and he looks like a little boy at Christmas, not an expression Mitch would normally associate with him. It’s quite endearing how much William Nylander loves their little dragon.

 

“Zach, too?”

 

“Zach, too,” Mitch smiles.

 

“Awesome,” Willy says, going back to tell Zach, apparently.

 

Mitch drives them to Sosh’s, and they get there around one o’clock. Sosh opens the door with Jasper asleep on his shoulder.

 

“He tired,” he explains, letting Mitch and Auston in. “We play all afternoon.”

 

“Thanks so much, Sosh,” Auston says, lifting Jasper delicately and putting him in his jacket’s hood.

 

“We’ll come back tomorrow for the rest of his stuff?” Mitch asks.

 

“Leave extra here,” Sosh says with a wave. “Happy to dragon-sit again.”

 

“Thanks,” Auston says. “We may have to take you up on that.”

 

“We’re talking to Babs tomorrow,” Mitch says. “We’ll let you know.”

 

Sosh nods and waves them goodnight.

 

Mitch hopes they don't need to actually take Sosh up on his offer, to be honest. The Leafs have a home game, and then they leave again for another short roadie to Chicago and Dallas, after which, mercifully, they are at home for six days. If Babs is on board, it might be possible to take Jasper with them to the States.

 

Jasper sleeps all the way back to Mitch’s apartment and he doesn't wake up until Auston deposits him delicately on his usual pillow.

 

Jasper blinks his eyes, initially disinterested in whatever has disturbed him.

 

As soon as he sees Mitch and Auston, however, he starts chirping loudly and flapping his wings at warp speed. Mitch is almost afraid he’s gonna take off right then and there.

 

“Hey, buddy,” Auston says, a world of love in his voice.

 

Mitch tears up and picks Jasper up, hugging him delicately.

 

“Hey, Jasper,” Mitch echoes as Auston passes an arm around Mitch’s shoulders and pull both of them in a warm embrace.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says happily, nuzzling both of them at regular intervals. “ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” he continues all excited, seemingly trying to give them a detailed report of his days at Sosh’s—at least Mitch thinks that’s what Jasper is doing.

 

“We missed you so much, buddy,” Mitch tells him.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper responds, which Mitch decides to take as ‘Me too’.

 

They settle in bed, and Auston tells Jasper about their two games—Jasper understands hockey less than he does euchre, but he knows it’s Auston and Mitch’s job, not to mention their passion, so he’s always attentive and inquisitive about it.

 

Once that’s done, Mitch fills Jasper in about Willy’s antics and Brownie’s newest chamomile tea, which he found in Ottawa at a quaint little shop near the stadium, of all places. He’s got a box for Jasper, which he’s going to give him next time they see each other, Mitch explains. As he speaks, Jasper gets progressively more and more tired until he falls asleep on Auston’s chest.

 

“He looks fine,” Mitch whispers.

 

“He does,” Auston agrees. “Sosh did an excellent job.”

 

“I don't want to leave him behind again, Matty,” Mitch says, looking at Auston, a stubborn tone in his voice.

 

“We’ll talk to Babs tomorrow,” Auston soothes him, kissing him gently.

 

“Okay,” Mitch says—not that he thought for a second that Auston wouldn't agree with him.

 

“Let’s get some sleep,” Auston suggests, moving Jasper on his pillow.

 

Mitch nods and they’re asleep not long after that.

 

Morning is a flurry of showers and sink baths, breakfast, playing hide and seek, because apparently that’s the game Sosh taught Jasper—it’s a really hard game to play with a three-inches tall dragon—and a quick snack before practice.

 

Willy and Zach arrive around 11:30 with a fucking Edible Arrangement—a huge thing with oranges and pineapples arranged as flowers, not to mention apples and peaches and various types of melons. Jasper is never going to be without fruit until he’s one hundred and twenty, Mitch thinks.

 

Jasper is speechless and, most likely, in dragon heaven. He looks at the thing—which Mitch has to admit is a pretty cool gift—then he looks at Willy and Zach, and then he looks at Auston and Mitch. He doesn't seem to know what to do with any of this, frozen in the double delight of seeing his favorite uncles and the cornucopia of goodies arranged so prettily, presumably just for his enjoyment.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” he eventually says. ““ _Cheep_ , _cheep, cheep, cheep._ ”

 

“We missed you, too,” Zach responds, at which point Jasper jumps—actually jumps—from Mitch’s shoulder to Willy’s and starts chirping loudly.

 

Willy laughs and so does Zach, while Auston mutters, “Stop spoiling him rotten.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper objects, clearly inviting Willy and Zach to please continue spoiling him rotten.

 

“You are a menace, buddy,” Zach shakes his head, but he continues laughing at Jasper’s excitement.

 

“You have no idea,” Mitch says.

 

Auston brings the gift to the kitchen after explaining to Jasper that the living room side table is really not the right place for it—they’re going to need to Tapperware the whole thing if they want it to last for more than a few days.

 

Zach sits on Mitch’s armchair as he always does when he comes around, and Willy sits at his feet, because William Nylander has yet to meet a floor he doesn't like to sprawl on.

 

Willy is wearing his hoodie, so Jasper sneaks underneath it and starts playing with one of the strings. It’s harmless entertainment, so Mitch smiles and lets him get reacquainted with their friends.

 

“When are you meeting with Babs?” Zach asks.

 

“I texted him this morning,” Auston explains as he comes back from the kitchen with waters for everyone and a piece of fruit for Jasper, who takes it and chirps in thanks. “He’s waiting for us around two.”

 

“Did you tell him what’s up?” Willy asks.

 

“Nope,” Auston says with a grimace. “He’s not going to believe us unless we present him with the evidence anyway.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper objects to being called evidence.

 

“I know,” Willy says, scratching Jasper’s paw. “But Matty is right. Babs is going to want to meet you.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper sighs.

 

“It’s not so bad, buddy,” Zach reassures him. “His bark is louder than his bite.”

 

“So to speak,” Willy grimaces. “Is Mo coming with you guys?”

 

“Nah,” Mitch says. “He offered, but we figured the two of us was enough to explain Coach what’s going on. Mo is looking into vets with Gards and Ron.”

 

“That’s going to be tricky,” Zach nods.

 

“We hope Coach can offer some advice about that, but the fact of the matter is, we need to have someone we can ask if Jasper gets sick.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper observes.

 

“What’s that, buddy?” Mitch smiles.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper points out.

 

Mitch looks at Auston, who shrugs, and then at Zach, who’s the smart one.

 

“Is it about Coach?” Zach asks—he’s good at asking Jasper questions he’s going to be able to answer easily.

 

“ _Cheep_.” That’s clearly not it.

 

“Mo?” Willy asks.

 

That gets another no and so do Gards, Ron, the Edible Arrangement and the fruit Jasper is still snacking on.

 

“Is it the vet?” Willy asks eventually.

 

“ _Cheep_!”

 

“Are you afraid to see a doctor? Because I totally get it, but it should be fine,” Willy says. “Mitch and Auston will come with.”

 

Jasper snorts, the usual riff of smoke coming out of his nostrils. Mitch _knows_ that means ‘I am not afraid of doctors’.

 

“Is it about getting sick?” Auston interjects.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper assents again.

 

“What about it?” Zach asks.

 

Jasper gets down from Willy’s shoulder and runs around, jumping up and down, for a few minutes before returning before Willy—apparently completely unfazed but what looked, for such a tiny creature, strenuous physical exercise.

 

“Are you saying you don't get sick?” Mitch asks astonished.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper nods enthusiastically.

 

“How is that even possible?” Zach says.

 

At that point, Jasper launches in a long explanation about, Mitch assumes, dragon physiology and the history of dragon-medicine. It’s not like any of them understands shit about this when Jasper is so specific.

 

“Okay,” Auston interrupts him at some point. “We’re going to have to wait until we can understand you better, Jasper, but the bottom line is that you’re not going to get sick, right?”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper confirms.

 

“You could still get hurt, though,” Mitch points out.

 

Jasper considers the comments before shrugging in what passes for reluctant assent.

 

“Still,” Willy says, picking Jasper up and putting him back where he was, “we can take a little more time in looking for a vet.”

 

“Not too long, though,” Zach points out, and Mitch wants to kiss him, really, because a Toronto apartment can be a treacherous place for a little dragon and Willy is an irresponsible idiot when he’s not the best friend a guy, and a dragon, can have.

 

“Not too long,” Willy agrees. “But I wish we were like you, buddy. No couch drops, no disgusting medicines, no feverish dreams.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper agrees and then, per usual, goes to sleep, because the novelty of food and friends has worn off.

 

Mitch sighs relieved. A nap is a good idea before facing Babs. Pity they can’t all take one.

 

Two o’clock find Mitch and Auston outside of Babs’ office door, Jasper in Auston’s pocket, at least for the time being.

 

Mitch knocks and, at the sonorous “Come on in!”, he turns the handle, palm sweaty and all.

 

Babs is sitting at his desk reading something on the computer but he smiles when he sees them.

 

“Mitch, Auston,” he says.

 

It’s not warm, per se, because Babs is always gruff even when he’s happy, but it’s familiar enough that Mitch feels himself relax. They got this.

 

“Auston said you guys wanted to run something by me?” Babs says once Mitch and Auston are seated on two chairs across from Babs.

 

“Yeah,” Mitch says. He clears his throat and tries again, “Yes, Coach.”

 

Now, Babs doesn't play favorites and he is as tough on the team’s stars as he is on the grinders whom he asks to do much of the hard work. Equally, he’s supportive of everyone and he’s good at tailoring his approach to each player’s personality.

 

Auston is different, however, because Auston’s Auston Matthews. Babs doesn't treat him differently, but he does treat him differently.

 

Mitch toyed—for all of twenty minutes—with the idea of having Auston explain what happened, but it seemed unfair—to Auston, to Babs and to Jasper. As such, he takes a deep breath and he starts explaining to Babs a story he has, deliberately, no rehearsed.

 

“So, I was out one evening a few weeks ago when we were in Arizona,” he begins.

 

Coach frowns slightly, but says nothing, looking at Mitch with a focused expression.

 

“And I stumbled upon an alley where I rescued an animal.”

 

“Okay,” Babs says, looking puzzled now. Mitch can’t really blame him. It’s not the sort of things players go to discuss with him.

 

“I mean,” Mitch carries on, “we think he’s an animal. He’s definitely not human, and he’s not a plant or a rock. Though there might be something human about him. Sometimes I think he’s as human as we are, but then I look at him and I realize that’s really not possible, what with the …”

 

“Mitch,” Babs interrupts him firmly. “You’re rambling.”

 

“Right,” Mitch says, taking a deep breath. “So, an animal. I took him back to the hotel, Auston and I fed him, Hymie and Willy helped us taking care of him and with Patty and Freddie’s assistance we smuggled him back to Canada.”

 

Babs looks at Mitch like Mitch has announced he wants to ask political asylum to Malta, which is a lovely island, but not really the Mecca of hockey. Mitch doesn't know if it’s because of the animal-thing, the rambling-thing or just the Mitchy-thing.

 

On Mitch’s right, Auston is clearly trying to contain his hilarity, which, rude, really, since Mitch is doing all the heavy lifting.

 

“Have you take him to a vet?” Coach eventually asks, which seems a very reasonable question, considering that he must think Mitch needs, like, a mental health day.

 

“That’s why we’re here, sir,” Mitch says. “We can’t exactly take him to a vet.”

 

“Why?” Babs asks.

 

“It’s better if we show you,” Mitch explains. “Jasper, come meet our coach.”

 

Jasper sneaks out of Auston’s pocket and scrambles up Auston’s shoulder. Auston picks him up and deposits him on Babs’ desk, right before Babs himself.

 

Jasper looks around, looks up at Babs and then, after looking at Mitch with the tiniest of frowns between his blue eyes, he says to Babs, “ _Cheep_.”

 

Babs’ expression doesn't change—and that’s twenty dollars Mitch is going to owe Marty, damn it—but a vein is clearly pulsating on his left temple.

 

Jasper doesn't let Babs’ lack of a response deter him, though, because he raises his right front paw and repeats, more insistently, “ _Cheep_.”

 

“What does he want?” Babs asks, the tone remarkably stable, all things considered.

 

“He’s introducing himself, sir,” Mitch explains.

 

Babs looks at Mitch and then he extends his right hand and shakes Jasper’s paw gently between his thumb and index finger.

 

“It’s certainly a pleasure, Jasper,” Coach says. “I am Mike Babcock. You can call me Babs.”

 

This guy has won Olympic gold medals. Mitch should have known he’d be unflappable.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper replies before sneezing and therefore displaying all of his dragon glory.

 

“In an alley in Arizona?” Babs inquires.

 

“Yes, Coach,” Auston intervenes. “Hymie has been doing some research, but there is no information out there because …”

 

“Dragons don't exist,” Babs concludes, leaning against the back of his chair, his eyes fixed on Jasper, who’s happily exploring the desk.

 

“Correct,” Auston confirms.

 

Mitch is just relieved they don't have to convince Babs Jasper is indeed a dragon.

 

“Have you ever seen anything like this, Coach?” Mitch asks.

 

“Me?” Babs says surprised. “No, never. I doubt anyone has.”

 

Mitch deflates, because he was really hoping Babs would have some insight into the whole dragon-business.

 

“The team knows?” Babs asks them.

 

“Yeah,” Mitch says. “Jasper was travelling with us and we had to tell a couple of people to help us figure things out. It seemed unfair to leave the rest of the guys in the dark.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper comments, trying to grab a pencil out of Coach’s very elegant and very expensive-looking pen holder.

 

Coach gets it out and hands it to Jasper, who looks at it like he’s discovered a new toy—it occurs to Mitch that probably has. There aren’t many writing utensils around Mitch’s apartment and Zach did most of his research on-line and took notes on his computer. He still hasn't gotten around the writing lessons.

 

“You can draw with this,” Mitch explains to Jasper, who looks at him ecstatically.

 

“Can I borrow a piece of paper?” he asks Coach, who grabs some from the printer and passes it along.

 

“Here,” Mitch says, showing Jasper how to hold the pencil and how to use it on the paper. He draws some flowers and some hockey sticks, because his drawing skills are non-existent, and then a couple of hockey plays.

 

Jasper looks quite fascinated by the process and when Mitch gives him the pencil, he grabs it with both front paws and drags it along the length of the paper, chirping enthusiastically about the new game he’s discovered.

 

“We probably should get him colored pencils on the way home,” Mitch says turning towards Auston, who nods.

 

Babs has been observing the whole scene silently, so much so that Mitch forgot he was there until he raises his eyes and sees him staring at Jasper and Mitch, a proud expression on his face—Mitch recognizes it, because Babs displays it after games where all four lines excelled and the defense was rock-solid.

 

“It looks to me like you guys are doing an excellent job with him,” Babs says.

 

“We’re trying, sir,” Auston says. “Willy and Hymie have been very helpful and Sosh dragon-sat while we were on our last road-trip.”

 

“And he’s getting along with the team?” Babs asks.

 

“Yeah,” Mitch smiles as he helps Jasper draws a banana—Jasper doesn't really like bananas all that much, but it’s a simple fruit to draw.

 

“He has his favorites,” Auston elaborates. “But there is none he actively dislikes.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper comments, and Mitch could swear he means ‘Except for Bozie’. He doesn't say anything, however. Sometimes silence is the best part of valor.

 

“That’s good,” Babs says.

 

“We asked the guys to keep it on the down-low, Coach,” Mitch says, looking at Babs with a serious expression. “We don't want him to become some lab experiment because I found him and took him with me.”

 

“Why did you take him with you?” Babs asks shrewdly.

 

“Well,” Mitch answers. “At first it was because it was a really crappy alley and there was nobody around. Then, we asked him if he wanted to come with us to Toronto and he said yes. By then, I think it would have been difficult to bring him back where we found him, anyway, but he was really okay with coming to us.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper confirms, turning towards Babs and wagging his tail.

 

“He’s remarkably smart,” Babs says.

 

“And you’re remarkably calm, sir, if you’ll forgive my bluntness,” Auston comments.

 

“Oh, trust me, I am not,” Babs snorts. “My inner child wants to do cartwheels on the ice. I’ve always been a die-hard fan of Tolkien’s works so this is a childhood dream come true.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says, this time flapping his wings.

 

“Can he fly?” Babs asks.

 

“Not yet,” Mitch explains. “We put Willy and Hymie in charge of that.”

 

“I am not going to ask how that’s supposed to work,” Babs shakes his head with a small smile on his face. “And good luck with him once he does.”

 

Mitch sends a resigned glance at Auston, who shrugs. It’s a problem for another day, really.

 

“What the game plan, here, guys?” Babs asks.

 

“We’re keeping him, sir,” Auston says firmly. “He’s a baby, as far as we’ve been able to figure out. We don't know if there are others like him. We’ll look in the off-season, but none of us is holding our breath. Jasper doesn't seem to know about this, but he’s fine with staying with us.”

 

“He’s staying at my place and Matty’s been helping,” Mitch adds. “All the guys have been chipping in, but we’re keeping this as contained as possible for now. Players only.”

 

Babs nods, seemingly in agreement.

 

“We’d like to be able to bring him with us to away games, though,” Auston says. “We dealt with it these past three days, but Jasper was miserable and, quite frankly, so were we.”

 

“The joys of parenting,” Babs smiles, and it’s a soft one, colored with a touch of sadness for the moments he must have lost with his children as they were growing up.

 

“I guess,” Mitch sighs.

 

Jasper has tired of the drawing game and he’s started exploring the rest of Coach’s desk.

 

“What’s the concern with having him along?” Babs asks.

 

“Well,” Mitch says, “besides the logistical problems of crossing borders regularly, there is also the part where he, and we, would receive preferential treatment.”

 

“I doubt the guys would give you grief for that,” Babs points out. “He’s clearly not your typical pet, but he’s not a child either.”

 

“What about Immigration and Customs, though? We have to go through Security, especially in some of the most crowded American airports,” Auston points out.

 

“That’s is indeed a concern,” Babs agrees. “I am actually surprised you managed to bring him in.”

 

“It was the 31st of December. Everyone was a little lax,” Auston explains.

 

“I guess that makes sense,” Babs nods. “Don't think that’s going to happen again, though. We are required to clear Customs and go through Security every time we fly. If sometimes that doesn't happen it’s actually a problem, although I am not going to be the one to tell on overworked and underpaid airport employees who see us quite often anyways.”

 

“So you wouldn't risk it,” Mitch says, feeling like shit.

 

“I don't think it’s worth it, Mitchy,” Babs says gently. “Not if you want to keep him safe.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper comments, looking equally sad, but also resigned about it.

 

“He can come with us when we travel through Canada,” Babs reminds them. “And we often drive to Buffalo, so that’s another time where you don't need to leave him at home.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says.

 

“Plus the bulk of our long roadies is behind us. We don't have a lot of away games left.”

 

“Fifteen,” Auston replies, pulling out his phone.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says, dropping his little butt on the desk in a huff.

 

“I feel you, buddy,” Auston says, “and it doesn't look like any of them is in Canada. Two are in Buffalo but one comes at the end of our last long trip.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper huffs again, though it’s a big improvement from the night shrieking.

 

“It’s not a bad thing, Jasper,” Babs says encouragingly. “Unfortunately it’s the nature of the beast when you have hockey players in your family. The good news is that you get long summers and good people who love you.”

 

Mitch knows Coach has a good point, but it doesn't make this any easier. They leave for Chicago in two days, for fuck’s sake.

 

Jasper tilts his head in his typical way and then he makes his way towards Babs, who stares at him.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper concludes before running up Coach’s left arm and sitting on his shoulder.

 

“Oh god,” Auston whispers. Neither of them thought to explain Jasper the concept of personal boundaries when it comes to Coach.

 

“Jasper,” Mitch says, though it comes out a bit strangled.

 

“He’s fine,” Babs says. “He’s not breathing fire, right?” he adds as an afterthought.

 

“Not yet,” Mitch hastens to reassure him. “No clue on when that’s gonna happen, but he knows not to do it on us.”

 

“That’s something,” Coach deadpans.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper agrees.

 

“Does this mean he likes me?” Babs asks then, looking at Mitch.

 

“For sure,” Mitch says. It does. Jasper is indeed a bit fussy with his physical affections when it comes to some of the players.

 

“Anything else, boys?” Coach asks.

 

“Actually, we need some help locating a vet,” Auston explains. “Mo, Gards and Ron are looking into it, but we thought we’d ask you, too.”

 

Babs hums. “Let me think about this for a bit. We’re going to need an expert in reptiles, and it’s not like Toronto is brimming with them, but I have a friend who volunteers at the zoo. He might have some ideas.”

 

“Thanks, Coach,” Mitch says.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper echoes.

 

“Lou and Shanny might have to be told,” Babs says. “Not only because they’re our bosses, but also because they’ve got the legal and financial connections to help you guys out if things go wrong.”

 

Mitch and Auston look at each other; Mitch is not happy about it. There are almost thirty people who know, by now, and Mitch doesn't regret it, but it’s ultimately twenty-eight people too many. Maybe twenty-six.

 

“I am not saying right now, guys, but think about it, okay? The best way to protect Jasper is having all people involved signing NDAs, and that means involving Legal. I cannot do that if I don't loop Lou and Shanny in.”

 

“Can we think it over, sir?” Auston asks.

 

“Absolutely,” Babs says. “We can wait the end of the season or even the off-season, once you’re back from your exploratory trip, but it would help.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says.

 

“That all?” Babs asks, when Mitch and Auston remain silent.

 

“Yes,” Mitch nods.

 

“Well, then, go change. Jasper, here, can keep me company until you guys get on the ice and then he can watch you from my jacket, what do you think?”

 

God, Mitch thinks incredulously, Jasper has charmed Mike Fucking Babcock.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says wagging his tail.

 

“Without letting yourself be seen, buddy,” Auston warns him.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper promises.

 

“It’ll be fine,” Babs says. “Go get ready, or you’re gonna be late, and the cute dragon is not going to save you from being benched.”

 

Mitch and Auston get up and leave Jasper with Babs.

 

“Now I know how it feels to live in the Twilight Zone,” Auston comments as they make their way to the locker room.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Mitch exhales, “that was insane.”

 

“But good insane, right?” Auston grabs Mitch’s arm and stops him.

 

“I mean, except for the part where we have to leave Jasper in Toronto for the foreseeable future, sure, good insane.”

 

“That sucks,” Auston concedes. “Can we talk about it later? Because I really don't want to think about the long trip we have at the end of February.”

 

Mitch takes Auston’s hand and squeezes it gently.

 

When they reach the locker room, they’re immediately mobbed by their teammates, who want to know how things went with Babs.

 

“He was cool with it,” Mitch says getting to his stall and grabbing his gear.

 

“Where is Jasper?” Willy asks, demands, really.

 

“With Coach. He’s going to be on the ice,” Auston explains.

 

“You left him with Coach?” Connor asks incredulous.

 

“We didn't leave him. He parked himself on Coach’s shoulder and we decided it’d be wise not to move him,” Mitch defends his and Auston’s actions.

 

“You’re learning, Young Padawan,” Bozie says, slapping Mitch’s ass.

 

“Whatever, dude,” Mitch says. “I am just glad he didn't blow a gasket because we illegally imported an exotic animal from the US.”

 

“So Jasper is going to watch us practice?” Josh asks excited.

 

“Yes, but remember: the assistant coaches don't know about him, so don't look for him and don't go up to Coach to cuddle him, or something,” Mitch warns him.

 

“I don't think anyone has any intention of cuddling Coach or taking Jasper away from him until either him or Jasper is ready, Marns,” Marty says with a toothily grin.

 

“Fuck off,” Mitch says blushing. Everyone is suddenly a grammarian or some shit.

 

They make it on the ice with plenty of time to spare and Mitch can’t help but noticing that everyone has a sprint in their step at the idea of Jasper watching them practice.

 

Mitch looks at Babs, but he can’t see Jasper, which is good news. After that, he concentrates on the drills and of the coaches’ instructions. They’re playing the Avs tomorrow, and McKinnon has been tearing it up.

 

Once practice is over, Babs dismisses everyone but the players and, after making sure nobody that shouldn't be there is around, he gathers the team around him. It’s a close practice, so the media is waiting for them in the locker room, which is probably why Coach decided to do this now, Mitch thinks.

 

“Boys,” Babs begins once he has everyone’s attention. “I gathered you all met our newest team mascot.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper chirps happily, making his way out of Coach’s hood and onto his shoulder.

 

“I am informed that’s a yes,” Babs says with a small smile.

 

Most of the guys nod.

 

“I am sure Marns and Matty stressed the importance of secrecy here, but I wanted to reiterate it with you all, just in case,” Babs continues. “It looks like Jasper entrusted his wellbeing to Mitchy and Auston, and they in turn trusted you to help them taking care of him without making his existence known. I understand how it might be difficult not to share this with family and friends. However, until we have a clearer view of things, I trust you’ll protect Jasper’s secret.”

 

Mitch looks around and sees everyone nodding earnestly.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper thanks them, wagging his tail. And really, Jasper wagging his tail from Coach’s shoulder is not something Mitch was prepared to see in this lifetime.

 

“I already explained to Marns and Matty that taking Jasper with us on American roadies is too risky, so we’ll make arrangements for him to stay with whoever can take care of him,” Babs continues. “If and when we discuss this with Lou and Shanny is up to Marns and Matty, but you guys should have some input in this, so talk to them about this. The important thing is that we make sure he’s safe and healthy and that he doesn't end up on the 5 o’clock news, okay?”

 

Several ‘yeah’ and ‘of course, Coach’ follow, which are a relief for Mitch. Not that he was doubting his teammates, but Babs is Babs, and having his unwavering support is really important.

 

“Now, Jasper, here, informs me he never spent any time on the ice,” Babs continues—which, how the fuck did that convo happen, Mitch wonders—“so why don’t you boys take him for a spin? We can have the ice for another twenty minutes before Bert kicks us out.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper agrees, and takes it as permission to scuttle down Babs’ body and onto the ice, where his butt promptly ends up on the floor.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” he says, puzzled by the physics of it all.

 

“Use your talons, buddy,” Zach suggests, skating closer. “They should give you some tractions.”

 

Jasper follows Hymie’s advice and manages to walk around on the ice without sliding too often.

 

Patty goes to grab a few pucks and he, Naz and Leo start tossing them around, Jasper trying to catch them. He’s not exactly stable on the ice, but since he’s so tiny, Mitch isn’t worried he’s going to fall and break something. Plus, Mo and Gards are watching him like hawks.

 

At some point, Jasper hops on a puck in motion and discovers a whole new game—sort of like a carnival ride, Mitch supposes. He starts chirping excitedly and the Connors step in to toss the puck, with Jasper on top of it, back and forth.

 

Since everyone is busy entertaining Jasper, Mitch skates up to Babs.

 

“Thanks, Coach,” he says, meaning it. Having Babs’ support matters a lot, to Mitch, but to all the guys as well.

 

“It’s a huge responsibility, Mitch,” Babs says, watching the Leafs playing with Jasper.

 

“I know, sir,” Mitch admits. “I just couldn't leave him where I found him.”

 

“And that is one of the many reasons why you’re such an extraordinary young man,” Babs says, looking at Mitch straight in the eye. Mitch blushes, because Babs is not often so forthcoming with his compliments, but he doesn't avert his gaze.

 

“Thanks, Coach. It means a lot,” he mumbles.

 

“Just don't be afraid of asking for help, okay?” Babs says. “It’s clear that the guys love him and he seems very well adjusted. But there are going to be bumps on the road, so be prepared.”

 

“We know,” Mitch agrees. “Matty and I talked about it. That’s why we wanted to tell you.”

 

“And I really appreciate your trust, Mitchy,” Babs says, putting a hand on Mitch’s shoulder. “This isn’t hockey, so I am both humbled and grateful that you decided to share this with me. We’re all here to help, okay?”

 

Mitch nods.

 

“Good. Now go play with your dragon,” Babs says. “I’ve got to come up with some new platitudes to offer to the press.”

 

Mitch smiles and skates away towards Willy, who’s skating with Jasper perched on his stick.

 

“Are you having fun, buddy?” Mitch asks.

 

“ _Cheep_ , _cheep, cheep,_ ” Jasper says enthusiastically. It sounds very much like ‘Why didn't you tell me skating was awesome and where are my own skates?’

 

Mitch laughs and he’s not even disappointed the first experience Jasper had of the ice was with Coach and not with him or Matty. It is what it is, and as long as Jasper is happy, Mitch is happy.

 

After Willy stops showing Jasper around, Freddie and Mac take a turn, letting Jasper explore their goalie gear and then it’s the defensemen’s turn.

 

Matty skates up to Mitch, all sweaty and flushed, a bright smile on his face.

 

“You okay?” he asks Mitch, who nods.

 

“This is good, Marns,” Auston adds.

 

“It is,” Mitch agrees. “It’s going to be awesome, even if he can’t come with us.”

 

“Of course,” Auston says, “with all these people to help, it’s cannot be anything but awesome.”

 

Mitch smiles at Auston, who smiles back sweetly, and they spend the next ten minutes watching their teammates entertaining their baby dragon.

 

Back home, after a stop at a stationery store to buy crayons, colored pencils, pens and paper for Jasper as well as a couple of coloring books, Auston goes to the kitchen to whip some dinner together—his chili con carne is particularly good and it offers a nice change from the mostly grilled dishes Mitch can manage.

 

Jasper sets himself on the living room coffee table with his new goodies and discovers the joys of drawing with more than just a pencil. Mitch keeps him company and explains the name of the colors, which Jasper seems to have very strong opinions about.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper objects when Mitch introduces him to purple.

 

“You don't like it?” Mitch asks surprised. “It’s similar to the color of your scales.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper sniffs disapprovingly.

 

“What’s wrong?” Auston asks, coming from the kitchen to check on them. He drops a kiss on Mitch’s mouth and scratches Jasper’s head.

 

“He seems to either disagree with my color choices or he doesn't like purple,” Mitch explains.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper explains for the third time.

 

“That’s more like violet,” Auston comments absentmindedly.

 

 _That_ gets Jasper all enthused and approving.

 

“You were complaining because I got the wrong hue?” Mitch asks him incredulous.

 

Jasper looks at him all hoity-toity and simply says, “ _Cheep_.”

 

“Buddy,” Mitch sighs.

 

“ _Cheep_ , _cheep, cheep,_ ” Jasper begins, and continues with a long disquisition on what Mitch assumes is the importance of properly labeling your colors.

 

“Okay, you can go shopping with Willy and Kappy next time they need to buy clothes,” Mitch stops him. “They’re going to appreciate this attention to color palettes much more than I ever will.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says, and goes back to drawing with a yellow crayon.

 

“How are you holding up?” Auston asks Mitch, sitting on the couch next to him.

 

“I am fine, I think. Or I am going to be,” Mitch says truthfully. “I texted Patty about the whole thing, and he’s got some tips about being away from your family. I just feel stupid.”

 

“Why?” Auston asks, embracing Mitch so that he can rest his head on Auston’s chest.

 

“It’s not like I am not used to being away from the people I love, you know?” Mitch explains. “It’s hockey.”

 

“Yeah,” Auston agrees, caressing Mitch’s arm. “I guess it’s different when you’re the parent and not the kid?”

 

“That’s what Patty said,” Mitch exclaims. “And I know we’re not Jasper’s parents. But …”

 

“But we sort of are,” Auston finishes.

 

“Yeah,” Mitch says.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper agrees.

 

“Sosh is going to take good care of him,” Auston says. “After that, we’re home until the end of the month, gone for three days, and then we have a twelve days home-stand. That’s going to give us some breathing room.”

 

“We might have to tell your dad, Auston,” Mitch says, albeit reluctantly.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because Sosh is going to be fine soon, Zaits is almost recovered, not to mention the fact that he can’t keep Jasper at his place, what with a pregnant wife and all, and we’ve got nobody else to ask. Kappy travels, too.”

 

“If I tell my dad, I have to tell my mom,” Auston says. “And if my parents know, then yours should as well.”

 

Mitch sighs.

 

“Let’s revisit this once Nikita is off IR, okay?” Auston adds. “There is no sense in borrowing trouble and we’ve got some tricky games to concentrate on before we have to deal with that.”

 

“Okay,” Mitch says. “It looks like I am going to be the worrier parent,” he adds ruefully.

 

“You’re also going to be the fun one,” Auston smiles. “Whereas I am going to be the chill parent who’s going to have to discipline our kid when he’s doing something he shouldn’t, like _drawing on the table_ ,” he adds, his tone of voice hardening just slightly

 

Mitch turns and Jasper is, indeed, using one of the crayons on the coffee table. At Auston’s words he looks up all cute and innocent and then he flaps his wings satisfied that he has their attention.

 

“Listen to Matty, buddy,” Mitch says. “Use those only on paper, okay?”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper responds, which sounds suspiciously like ‘Spoilsport’.

 

Mitch and Auston trade lazy kisses while Jasper explores some other colors and the chili cooks in the kitchen. It’s nice, and Jasper doesn't seem to be grossed out by their PDA, even if, at some point, he butts in to be cuddled by both of them and promptly falls asleep on Auston’s shoulder.

 

The next four days fly in a flurry of games and air travel.

 

The only good thing about being away from Jasper, in Mitch’s opinion, is the amount of sex they manage to fit in, considering that they play three games in four days, two of them back-to-back. It’s glorious, it’s all Mitch’s got to say about it.

 

“We’re getting really good at this,” Auston comments.

 

Mitch is sprawled on top of him, completely drained after a spectacular blowjob. Who knew all those breathing exercises would turn out to have so many interesting applications?

 

“You’re a fucking overachiever,” Mitch says, dropping a kiss on Auston’s neck, the only place he can reach without actually moving. “Of course you’re good at this. Plus, don't think I didn't hear about your game with girls before we started this.”

 

“Me?” Auston says with a smirk. “Game with girls? I don't know what you’re talking about.”

 

Mitch snorts and thanks all his lucky stars that not only he’s not jealous of Auston’s experience, he’s also smart enough to enjoy its benefits.

 

“In all the chaos with getting Jasper settled and informing the team, we really haven’t had the time to talk about us,” Auston says after a bit.

 

“I know,” Mitch acknowledges, getting off the bed and going to the bathroom to clean up. He goes back to the room and tosses a towel to Auston, who gets really lazy after sex, but who’s fussy about getting rid of unwanted bodily fluids.

 

“Are you okay with me being in your space?” Auston asks once Mitch is back in his arms.

 

“Why wouldn't I be?” Mitch asks surprised.

 

“Because we adopted a dragon, I moved in and then we started …” Auston stops, clearly at a loss about how to define this thing between them.

 

“Dating?” Mitch supplies. He’s not as skittish when it comes to discuss his feelings as Auston can be.

 

“Yeah, that,” Auston agrees, and Mitch _does not_ make a mental fist-pump.

 

“Usually, people go the opposite direction,” Auston continues, unaware of Mitch’s internal celebrations. “They start dating, they move in together, they have a kid.”

 

“True,” Mitch confirms. “But you are a generational talent who grew up in Arizona and decided to play pro-hockey in Switzerland and I am a Toronto boy who spent all of his career within two hours from the Leafs’ home base. Neither of us does things the usual way.”

 

“True,” Auston echoes.

 

“In answer to your question,” Mitch says, cupping Auston’s face and thus forcing him to look at Mitch, “I am fine with you in my space. I wish you didn't have to give up so much of yours.”

 

“You made plenty of space for me in your home, Mitchy,” Auston reassures him. “I am sorry that my living arrangements are such that I cannot yet share my home with you.”

 

“Be thankful I got my own place this year,” Mitch says, “otherwise we’d be house hunting right now.”

 

“We should probably do that,” Auston ponders.

 

“What? House hunt? I just got my place,” Mitch points out.

 

“Yeah,” Auston says. “But it’s not big enough for the three of us. My dad is not going to continue spending part of the season in Toronto for much longer.”

 

“So what?” Mitch asks. He wants to make sure he gets this right, because it’s a big step that comes at the end of several big steps they’ve taken together, of late. “You want us to get a place together?”

 

Auston nods pensive. “I think we should look for something with a yard, sort of secluded, where Jasper can go out if he wants. Something with enough room to host our families and with space for both of us if we need to take a breather—whether it’s from hockey, Jasper or each other.”

 

“It’s a big step,” Mitch says, because someone has to. They’ve been dating for less than a month, and sure, Mitch is in love with Auston, and he’s emotionally mature enough to see that Auston’s in love with him, but it’s still worth pointing out.

 

“I am not going anywhere,” Auston states firmly looking at Mitch. “Are you?”

 

“No, of course not,” Mitch replies equally firm.

 

Some people meet the love of their lives at nineteen. Mitch happens to be one of those people. Well, he met Jasper at twenty, but that’s another story. The point is that Mitch isn’t going anywhere, either.

 

“So we should think about that,” Auston says.

 

“No need,” Mitch says. This is as easy as deciding to bring Jasper back to the hotel, really. “We can look at places whenever you want. I think a house with a yard would make Jasper’s head explode in delight.”

 

Auston’s face breaks out into his trademark happy smile, and Mitch leans up to kiss him, because he can’t help himself.

 

“We’re going to have a hell of an off-season,” Auston says excitedly.

 

“That’s one way of looking at it,” Mitch comments.

 

Going back to Toronto after two games away is just heavenly. They fly in on Friday morning and they have two days off.

 

After retrieving a passed out Jasper from a half-asleep Sosh, Mitch and Auston drive home and collapse on their bed to catch up with some sleep. They don't wake up until noon, when Jasper starts jumping on Mitch’s back, chirping very loudly, most likely about wanting to be fed.

 

“Five more minutes,” Auston mumbles into his pillow.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says. It sounds to Mitch as an ‘Absolutely not!’

 

Mitch takes pity on both of them and gets up, bringing Jasper with him in the bathroom, where he lets him splash around in the sink while Mitch takes a shower.

 

Afterwards, the two of them go to the kitchen.

 

“I am going to prepare some coffee for Auston and then I am going to cook you some eggs, alright?”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says, an expression Mitch can only describe as disgust on his tiny snout.

 

“No eggs?” Mitch asks, prepping the coffee pot.

 

“ _Cheep_.”

 

“Fruit?”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says, which Mitch interprets as ‘Much better’.

 

They’ve still more than half of the fruit Willy and Zach brought—even with taking some of it to Sosh—so Mitch grabs some of it from the refrigerator and lets Jasper select what he wants.

 

Auston drags himself to the kitchen sometimes later, hair mussed up and the imprint of a pillow on his face.

 

Mitch passes him a cup of coffee without saying anything, while Jasper is busy with a big piece of pineapple.

 

They spend their day lazing around—laying on the couch, eating when they’re hungry, napping when they get tired and playing and drawing with Jasper. They also make plans for a Mario Kart tournament with Zach and Willy, since Jasper hasn't seen either of them in a few days and Mitch wants to prevent a shrieking episode.

 

“The day after tomorrow we have practice, so you can see everybody, okay?” Auston explains that night in bed, while Mitch is texting Zach.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper responds. Then he adds, “ _Cheep_?”

 

Auston looks at Mitch, who shakes his head.

 

“I am afraid he means that he hopes he gets to see Babs, too,” Mitch informs Auston.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says satisfied.

 

“Babs’s always going to be at practice and games,” Auston explains.

 

“But, buddy,” Mitch adds, dropping his phone on the bedside table, “I don't know if we can take you skating the day after tomorrow. It depends on Babs, okay?”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper responds. He doesn't seem too heartbroken about it, but then, there is a whole set of activities planned around him tomorrow, so Mitch thinks Jasper’s focusing on that.

 

Zach and Willy arrive around noon with bags of groceries and a suitable amount of alcohol—worse case scenario, they can sleep in Mitch’s guestroom—and Mitch wonders, not for the first time, if he should try to rein them in when it comes to spoiling Jasper. Then he remembers _where_ he found the little guy and thinks, as he often does, _Fuck it._

 

Jasper lavishes affection on Willy and Zach for a good ten minutes before they manage to get around the content of the bags.

 

“I have milk and honey,” Willy explains to Jasper, “so you can try that. And then we bought the ingredients for a fruit tart.”

 

“ _Cheep_?” Jasper asks curious.

 

Zach pulls up the phone and shows Jasper pictures of different fruit tarts, all very pretty and, at least as far as Mitch can tell, with very complicated fruit arrangements.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper whispers, totally in awe about the idea of combining different fruits so splendidly. Mitch thinks their dragon has the soul of an artist.

 

“I don’t know that I have the pans for that,” Mitch says.

 

“We got those, as well,” Zach says.

 

“And who’s going to cut the fruits?” Auston asks. “Because our culinary skills are really limited, dude.”

 

“Jasper is not going to complain if our first attempt doesn't look as pretty as these, right?” Willy remarks.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper seems to agree, although Mitch suspects Jasper might actually judge them if they think about slacking and therefore underperforming. That’s probably why him and Babs bonded so quickly.

 

The prepping and cooking time for the tart are not long at all, but Jasper’s enthusiasm is too vast for them to delay the inevitable. Zach orders them all to wash their handa and assigns to each of them a specific task. He’s got a recipe on his phone, Connor on speed dial and he bought the crust already prepared—“One thing at a time,” he says, which is actually a good decision.

 

Auston and Mitch are tasked with cutting kiwis, strawberries, and peaches while Willy and Jasper wash blueberries and raspberries.

 

“Has anybody thought about our lunch or are we going to eat fruit tart only?” Mitch comments.

 

“We could order Thai,” Zach suggests from the kitchen table, where he’s carefully arranging the crust on an oven rack while the oven pre-heats.

 

“Or Indian,” Willy adds.

 

“Or Japanese,” Auston contributes.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper butts in—Jasper doesn't like Indian, so Mitch assumes he’s nixing Willy’s idea.

 

“How about Italian, then?” Willy says.

 

“Jasper never had Italian,” Auston muses. “Unless you count pizza.”

 

“Pizza is definitely Italian,” Zach says.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says, more interested in Italian food than in the other options.

 

“Italian it is,” Mitch decides for everyone.

 

Once the crust is in the oven and Zach is busy preparing the filling, Willy takes everyone’s order and places it.

 

“I’m going to get the food, otherwise it’s not going to be here for another hour,” he says once he’s hung up the phone.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says, running up Willy’s arm and sitting on his shoulder with a determined look on his face.

 

Willy looks at Jasper with a soft expression on his face before turning to Mitch and Auston.

 

“Is it okay if Jasper comes along?”

 

“Just keep him out of sight,” Mitch sighs heavily. “And you behave or no sleepover with Willy, like, ever.”

 

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” Jasper promises.

 

Willy and Jasper departs shortly thereafter and that leaves Mitch, Auston and Zach with plenty of room and time to finish prepping the fruit tart.

 

It takes them longer to arrange all the fruit that it had taken to cut it, because Zach wants to follow the direction to a T and Auston wants to change the design into a spiral—“It’s about the aesthetics, Marns,” he argues, like Jasper is going to care about aesthetics.

 

“He’s going to dive into the thing,” Mitch points out. “I wouldn't obsess too much about the design.”

 

Auston and Zach look at him with similar expression of disappointment. Mitch decides to leave them to it and he goes to the living room to set up the game.

 

By the time Willy and Jasper are back, the tart is in the refrigerator and Auston and Zach are watching the NHL network.

 

“Did you know Jasper doesn't like garlic?” Willy asks as he drops lunch on the coffee table.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says, and it sounds like ‘Bleah’.

 

“Nope,” Mitch says, getting up to grab plates and utensils for everyone, “but that’s good to know. How did you come to this wondrous discovery?”

 

“He was really bitchy about the smell in the restaurant, and it was mostly garlic,” Willy explains.

 

Luckily, none of the dishes they ordered is heavy on garlic, so Jasper gets to experience Italian food—sort of—in all its glory. He likes Zach’s lasagnas and Mitch’s chicken cacciatora, but is not very fond of Willy pasta with pesto—it does have garlic—and of Auston’s veal.

 

With the tart in the refrigerator, where it needs to stay for a while, Jasper decides to take a nap and Mitch brings out a pack of cards—they can play Mario Kart once Jasper is awake, since he likes to watch them and he gets really invested.

 

Willy is, as usual, sprawled on the floor at Zach’s feet and Mitch is snuggled against Auston’s side. Nobody seems intent on starting the game, however, since nobody is willing to move. They talk and chirp each other, they complain about the cold and the Bruins, they bitch about the Olympics situation and Gary Bettman. All of this with Jasper napping in the background, his little chest raising delicately, his eyes fluttering like he’s having a good dream.

 

“Thanks for bringing him home, Marns,” Willy says.

 

Mitch looks at Willy surprised.

 

“He’s good for us,” Willy explains. “For all of us.” His blue eyes are limpid and his expression relaxed; there is no smug expression on his face, no irony. He’s clearly as delighted about having Jasper in his life as Mitch and Auston are. As Zach is.

 

“He is,” Zach agrees, squeezing Willy’s shoulder. “It’s like he’s brought us all together even more.”

 

Mitch realizes that’s actually true. The team has rallied around Jasper quickly and without hesitation and this has strengthened the bond they share.

 

“Our own holiday miracle,” Auston smiles softly at Mitch, who smiles back.

 

“That’s one way of looking at him,” Zach laughs.

 

“Do you think we can put him in the Cup, when we win it?” Willy asks.

 

“Nylander,” Auston screams, because he’s as superstitious as fuck. “You just jinxed the entire season for us.”

 

“Nonsense,” Zach says. “First of all, we don't believe in luck,” he adds, mimicking Babs, which makes Mitch and Willy groan.

 

“Second,” Zach continues undeterred, “we’ve got a dragon! I mean, technically he’s Mitch and Auston’s…”

 

“Technically he’s his own,” Mitch says. “He’s just allowing us to take care of him.”

 

“True,” Zach acknowledges. “We’ve still got a dragon. This is a magical season. And if we don't win the Cup this year, we’ll win it when we win it. It’s not like Jasper’s ever going to be too big to fit in it.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper interjects, now awake. “ _Cheep_ , _cheep, cheep,_ ” he adds.

 

“We’ll do our best to get you a cup at the earliest opportunity,” Mitch promises. Sometimes it’s remarkably easy to follow their dragon’s speech.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says, and then he jumps off the couch—jumping is becoming a thing, which is worrisome, because Mitch can see how that’s the prelude to flying, and it’s only been a month, for fuck’s sake—and he goes to the kitchen, where he starts chirping loudly about _his_ fruit tart.

 

“Your idea, your problem,” Auston tells Zach, who huffs but gets up, followed by Willy.

 

Mitch lets them putter around in the kitchen, and looks up at Auston.

 

“I love you,” he says. It seems important to Mitch that Auston gets the words, even if he already knows. He must know, because Mitch isn’t exactly subtle.

 

“I love you, too, Mitchy,” Auston says seriously.

 

“And I love us, with Jasper,” Mitch adds, because it’s equally important that Auston knows that as well. How much the family they just began building matters to Mitch.

 

“Same,” Auston smiles.

 

“And we’re doing well; despite Willy’s interference,” Mitch feels compelled to add.

 

Auston bursts out laughing and kisses Mitch on the nose.

 

“Everyone needs a cool uncle,” Auston points out.

 

At that point, a scream comes from the kitchen, and it’s neither Jasper nor Zach.

 

“You sure about that?” Mitch asks getting off the couch to investigate what exactly William Nylander did to their kitchen.

 

“Positive,” Auston replies grabbing Mitch’s hand. “Now let’s make sure our kid hasn't killed our teammate.”

 

They find Willy’s face covered in whipped cream—“Jasper doesn't like it,” Zach informs them with a smirk—while Jasper is happily devouring a huge slice of fruit tart. Willy is wearing a betrayed look, like the idea of Jasper turning on him about food he doesn't like is unthinkable.

 

“No milk and honey for you later,” Willy mumbles.

 

Mitch snorts, because Willy is a lot of things, but a disciplinarian he’s not.

 

“Next time, ask him instead of assuming he’s gonna love it because you do,” Zach points out gently, grabbing some paper towels and starting to clean Willy’s face.

 

Willy lets him work while Jasper chirps and then continues eating his dessert. After a minute he stops, grabs a blueberry and runs down the table and up to Willy’s body to offer it to him.

 

“Okay, fine,” Willy accepts it grumbling. “Next time, I’ll ask.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says, licking a part of his chin Zach has already cleaned before returning to his plate.

 

Auston embraces Mitch from behind and Mitch relaxes against him, smiling at the lovely scene before him. A holiday miracle indeed. And one of the best kinds. It’s going to be with them forever.

**Author's Note:**

> You asked. Here are another 14000 words about Jasper's shenanigans.


End file.
